Embodiments relate to the field of performance management systems. In particular, embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for collecting performance management data from a plurality of femtocells in a telecommunications network.
Telecommunication companies are now introducing the concept of femtocells which can be installed in a subscriber's home. A femtocell is a small cellular base station which is typically, designed for use in residential premises or for small business. A femtocell connects to a service provider's telecommunication network via a broadband connection. Currently it is possible to connect two to four active mobile phones in a residential setting. A femtocell allows service providers to extend service coverage in indoor environments, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable.
The introduction of femtocells into a 3G mobile networks will vastly increase the number of femtocells to be managed. The Operations, Administrations and Maintenance (OAM) approach that is currently being studied by Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) indicates that continuous supervision of a home femtocell is not feasible due to the high number of femtocells that are expected to be deployed in residential and non-residential premises. This implies that a continuous OAM connection from a femtocell to the service provider's operation system will not be supported. Therefore, there will be no OAM mechanism, for the mobile service provider to be notified of problems that occur in the home femtocell.